Listen to my Lullaby
by Black Kaitou
Summary: Antonio is about to leave to the Americas again and he checks in on Lovino before going to bed.


**Listen to my Lullaby **

**By Black Kaitou**

Antonio walked into the entrance hall of his estate, the house was quite the servants were gone and hopefully his charge was asleep. Removing his coat Antonio throws it onto the top of a chair in the sitting room and dropped into another chair. Running a hand across his face Antonio sighed glad to be home, for tomorrow he was leaving again to the Americas to handle the upheavals and rebellions that the Natives were causing. Groaning Antonio stood up planning to go to bed leaving the room he made his way to the stairs. Climbing them, he reached the top and passed before the opposite direction of his rooms. Going down the hall, Antonio stopped at a closed door, leaned an ear against the door, and listened. Soft sounds could barely be heard through the thick wood but Antonio was still able to recognize the sound, crying. Moving his head away from the door Antonio frowned and opened the door, the sound of shuffling could be heard as he opened the door to reveal a child's room. Standing in the doorway Antonio saw his charge curl up on his bed pretending to be asleep, smiling softly he crossed the room and sat on the edge of the bed. The boy stayed still holding his breath, trying not to laugh Antonio brushed a hand across the boy's hair making him jump.

"Try breathing it makes it more convincing."

"Shut up." Lovino mumbled curling into a ball.

Sighing Antonio leaned on an arm "What's wrong Lovi?"

"Nothing just go away."

"Lovi…"

"Go away Bastard!" Lovino yelled sitting up and pushing Antonio away.

The Spaniard moved a little bit in the push but mostly stayed motionless as Lovino continued to try to push him away. Lovino suddenly stopped and collapsed against Lovino clutching the man's shirt.

"What wrong Lovi?" Antonio tried again.

Lovino stayed silent and Antonio could hear him holding back tears, shifting Antonio pulled Lovino in his lap. The young Italian quickly curled closer to him and he was able to glimpse tears falling down the young face.

"Is it my trip."

A small nod was his answer and Lovino moved his head away "you're always leaving. I don't want you to go."

Antonio sighed and brushed a hand across Lovino's forehead moving hair away.

"I'm sorry Lovi I would stay if it was up to me. I will come back in a few months."

"But what if you don't come back, what will happen to me?"

Antonio moved Lovino away and looked him directly in the eyes.

"I swear Lovino I will always come back for you, you're my little henchman I would never leave you."

Tears started to well up in Lovino's eyes and his body started to shake, Antonio pulled him closer and embraced the small body. Lovino started to sob into Antonio's shirt, the sound breaking the Spaniards heart. Rocking the boy Antonio started to sing softly and gently.

La voz que oí… me llamó

Volver a ti es la canción… que aviva mi fuego

No cesa de arder

A ti siempre regresaré

Es largo el caminar

Mas aquí está mi hogar

Allí donde estés… te eencontraré

Antonio moved resting against the head board of the bed while singing, Lovino´s cries softened.

Veloz como el río… siguiendo el sol.

Antonio started to increase the tempo of the song holding the notes.

Cual a´guila anido… de dónde yo soy

En esta distancia… no puedo soñar

Estoy impaciente… mientras vuelvo al hogar

Antonio slowed again and gently continued holding Lovino.

Al fin lo comprendí: camino sólo hacia ti

Y cuando cae la noche… tu luz llevo en mí~

Antonio sped up again putting more energy into his words.

Veloz como el río

Brillantes los dos

Tu vuelo es altivo

Mi ser te escogió

Antonio started to slow again humming out the words as he gently set Lovino on the bed.

He visto el ocaso…

y he podido aprender…

que es a ti a quien siempre…

he de volver~

Antonio finished holding the last note as he brushed Lovino's hair back gently smiling. Moving in the bed Antonio went to leave but a hand grabbed a hold of his shirt. Sighing good naturally, Antonio shifted lying next to the boy. Lovino quickly situated himself against Antonio grasping his shirt tightly; Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino. Lovino quickly drifted to sleep his grip loosing but Antonio stayed humming softly as he watched his charge.

**A/N Ok this was a pain my spell check kept changing on its own and was driving me crazy! For some reason at one point it switched to French have no idea why. Any way the song is I will always return in European Spanish at least that is what it said in the video. The translation from the video is as follows:**

**The voice I heard… called me**

**Returning to you is the song… that stokes up my fire**

**It doesn't stop burning. **

**To you I will always return**

**There is a long way to walk **

**But here it's my home**

**Wherever you are… I'll find you**

**Fast as the river… following the sun**

**As an eagle I nest… Where I am from**

**From this distance… I can't dream**

**I am impatient… while I come home**

**At the end I understood: I only walk towards you**

**And when the night falls… your light is with me**

**Fast as the river**

**We both are radiant**

**You fly proudly**

**My soul chose you**

**I've seen the sunset… and I've learnt…**

**That is to you where I always… have to return**

**The song belongs to its owners and so does the characters I own nothing other than the computer this was written on. **


End file.
